Dr O's New Student
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! The year’s 2013. After the island explosion that almost took Tommy's life in 2003, some of his old friends thought that he had died. Boy is two of his friends in for the shock of their lives. Why didn’t Tommy tell them?
1. You Look Familiar

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. Samantha Hart and Brandon Kent are mine._

_SUMMARY: The year's 2013. It's a new school year for the ex-ranger, Dr. Tommy Oliver. After the island explosion that almost took his life in 2003, some of his old friends were told that he had died. Well, at least they thought he was. Boy is two of his oldest friends in the shock of their lives. It had been ten years. Why didn't Tommy tell them?_

Chapter 1 You Look Familiar

An unfamiliar car drove into the parking lot of Reefside High. It was not a big school, but in a way that was good. There was more time for one on one with teachers. It looked like a church house more than anything.

"Sweetie, please get registered right," Kimberly Hart begged her daughter.

The year was 2013. The setting was in Reefside, California.

"Come on, Mom, I'm not a baby anymore," seventeen year old Samantha Hart said.

"You'll always be my baby girl," Kim laughed.

"Bye, Mom. Love you," Sam said.

"I love you too, Sam," Kim smiled.

The brown-eyed girl stepped out of the blue Chevy and smiled back at her mom. She was a little taller then her mom. Kim always told Sam that she got that from her father.

"May the power protect you," Kim whispered.

Sam and her mom left on a plane to California back in 2005. She was only nine at the time. When her mom's job forced her to move from her hometown of Angel Grove in 2011, Sam did not like the idea of moving to Reefside one bit. Kim was now looking for a new job.

FLASHBACK

"Mom, no. I don't want to. You can't make me," a sixteen year old Sam yelled.

"Listen here young lady, you're sixteen. When you turn eighteen, then you can move," Kim said.

"I just don't like leaving here," Sam sighed.

"I know sweetie, but it's just the way it has to be. Maybe this will cheer you up," Kim said, reaching into her pocket.

Sam's mom placed a necklace in her hand.

"What's this," she asked.

"It was your father's. He used to wear this old thing all the time, never took it off," Kim smiled.

Kim smiled at the thought of Sam's father.

"When did he give it to you," Sam asked.

"My sixteenth birthday. It was his way of telling me that he'd always be there for me," Kim smiled.

She wiped a tear from her cheek and cleared her throat.

"I still don't understand why you broke up with him," Sam said.

Sam paused, and then looked back up at her mom.

"Sorry, I forgot. I wish you would've told him about me before he died in that accident," she sighed. "You know that he wouldn't have left you because you were pregnant with me."

END FLASHBACK

xxx

Samantha Renee Hart walked into Reefside High School, unaware what would happen to her that day in her third period class.

"Let's do this," Sam said underneath her breath.

She took a second look at a teacher in glasses, walking into his class. She could not put her finger on it, but there was something about him that made her keep staring at him until he closed the door. There was something in his eyes, in the way he looked.

"Excuse me miss, but who was that teacher that walked into that class a second ago," Sam asked.

The woman looked the way Sam was pointing and laughed.

"Oh, that's Dr. Oliver. I get asked that a lot from new girls," the woman replied.

"It's not like that. Gross. There's just something about him. I can't put my finger on it. It's like I know him," Sam said.

"He's old enough to be you're father," the woman informed her.

Sam turned back to the woman.

"Yeah, I know, but my farther died ten years ago. He never even knew about me," she sighed.

"Oh my dear, I'm so terribly sorry," the woman apologized.

"That's alright. I never knew what he looked like. My mom hasn't told me much about him," Sam sighed.

"Well, it looks like you'll have Dr. Oliver as your science teacher during third period," the woman said.

"Thanks," Sam smiled.

She took the paper and looked down at it. Sam hated registering for school.

"Don't mention it sweetie," the woman said.

Sam could not really explain this feeling. She wanted, no she needed to know about this man.

xxx

A knock came upon Tommy's classroom room. He got out of his seat to answer it.

"Ready for the new year," a familiar voice asked.

"I think this year's going to be different, Trent," Tommy said.

Trent Fernandez laughed as he entered the room. This was going to be his second year teaching art here at the school.

"What, like another 2004," Trent laughed.

"No, nothing like that," Tommy said.

Tommy would have never imagined his first year of teaching would have ended up the way it did. Conner was in Europe playing the sport he loved, soccer. Ethan was working at a big computer company and still found time to visit his old teacher. Before Kira stopped singing, she still was singing under Kira Ford, but her legal name was now Kira Fernandez. They had married in 2008 and were expecting their first child together.

"So, how's Kira doing," Tommy asked.

"As well as any pregnant woman would be I guess," Trent said. "Well, I better get to my class before they tear it apart."

"Alright," Tommy laughed.

xxx

Back at home Kim sat on her couch, looking at her high school yearbook. She searched all the O's, and finally found the name she was looking for. The name… Thomas Oliver.

"Damn you Tommy," she cried, pulling the book closer to her. "I was going to tell you, I was! You needed to be there for the team first though. Why did you leave me?"

When Kim got the call in Florida, she cried for weeks. Knowing that Tommy would never know he had a daughter killed her.

JASON'S CALL

Kim ran into the kitchen to grab the phone.

"Hello," she asked.

"_Kimberly…" _Jason said.

His voice was low, cracking, and scared.

"Jason, what's going on," Kim panicked.

"_Turn… turn it on CNN_," Jason said.

Kim walked in the living room and changed the channel from Cartoon Network to CNN.

"Hey," a seven year old Sam yelled.

"Sorry, Sammy, Uncle Jason wants me to watch something," Kim said.

"_Good evening. On the headlines tonight, an island holding a group of scientists from Anton Mercer Inc. has exploded_," the news anchor announced.

"Oh no, that's awful," Kim said.

"_Keep watching, Kimberly_," Jason replied.

"_Alone with Mercer, Dr. Thomas Oliver, said to have been Dr. Mercer's second in command, has been reported to have been on the island at the time of the explosion_," the news anchor finished.

The phone dropped to the ground. Kim was in shock. She did not want to believe it.

"No," she gasped.

She quickly picked up the phone.

"No! Jason, no," Kim yelled.

"_I'm so sorry, Kim_," Jason apologized.

"Jason, he didn't even know about her," she cried.

END OF CALL

"Can you really be gone," Kim asked out loud.

Kim shook up her feelings as the phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hello, Ms. Hart," a woman asked.

"This is she," Kim said.

"I'm Jane Hast, and I wondering if you were interested in teaching at my new gymnastics center," she replied.

"Oh my gosh, that'd be great," Kim smiled.

"Great, how about you come over tomorrow and see how you like it," Jane asked.

"Sure, I'll be there," Kim said.

AN:

Sam and Tommy meet for the first time in the next chapter.


	2. The Truth Revealed

_Disclaimer: I just own Samantha Hart and Brandon Kent._

_SUMMARY: The year's 2013. It's a new school year for the ex-ranger Dr. Tommy Oliver. After the island explosion that almost took his life in 2003, some of his old friends were told that he had died. Well, at least they thought he was. Boy is two of his oldest friends in the shock of their lives. It had been years. Why didn't Tommy tell them?_

Chapter 2 The Truth Revealed

Sam had been really studying the last name 'Oliver.' Why did that name sound so familiar? Thinking about it was making her go crazy.

"_That's it,_" she said to herself. "_Tommy Oliver was one of Mom's best friends back in high_ _school_."

She pictured her science teacher with longer hair, and the resemblance was frightening. Sam raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Hart,' the teacher asked.

"May I go to the rest room," Sam wondered.

"Take the pass," her teacher said.

"Thank you," Sam smiled.

She ran out of her government class. Sam went to the far end of the restroom and pulled out her cell phone.

"_Hello_," a voice asked.

"Hi, Uncle Jason," Sam said.

"_Samantha, what the hell are you doing calling me during school? Your mom would kill you_," he replied.

"Please, this is an emergency, Uncle Jason," Sam cried.

"_Alright, you don't have to yell. What is it_," he asked.

"Now don't deny it. Is or is not yours and Mom's friend Tommy Oliver dead," Sam wondered.

Jason became silent. Why did Sam doubt his death? What did she know that he or Kim did not know? For all he knew, Tommy had died. If he was not, why didn't he contact him?

"_Sam, you know Tommy's dead_," Jason sighed.

"This is just so weird," she said.

"_Why," _Jason asked

"I went to school and saw my science teacher for the year. I pictured him with longer hair, and he looked like him," Sam said.

"_Now why would you do that for_," Jason asked.

There was a long pause.

"He's last name's Oliver," Sam responded.

Jason swallowed hard.

"_Well, before Tommy passed away, he had cut that long shit off_," he laughed.

"You see. It has to be him," Sam said.

Sam remembered seeing the TV program that day, so Kim had to tell her that her father had died in a car accident and that this Tommy person was a friend. The fact that Tommy could be alive scared Jason to death. What would happen when the two met for the first time?

"_Listen, Sam, just go back to class and don't worry about it," _Jason said.

"But wouldn't it be great if he was alive," she asked.

Jason laughed.

"_That'd be damn great girl_," he said.

xxx

Sam took a deep breath and walked into her third period class. She never looked at her teacher as she took her seat.

"Why are you so nervous," a guy asked.

Sam turned to answer him. But when she faced him, she could not speak.

"First day jitters," he predicted.

"Um, yeah," Sam blushed.

The guy was really cute.

"_I wonder if Mom felt this way when she met my dad_," Sam thought to herself.

"By the way, I'm Brandon Kent," he said.

"Samantha Hart," she answered.

A spark of electricity ran through her body as they shook hands.

"You go by Sam or Sammy," Brandon asked.

"Just call me Sam. All my friends back home call me that," Sam said.

"Sorry to say I don't have any. Nicknames that is. So, where did you come from," Brandon asked.

"Angel Grove," Sam said.

"Cool," Brandon smiled. "I hear this teacher was from there too. Freaky, right?"

"Just a little," Sam said.

After attendance, Sam knew what was coming next.

"Did I miss anyone," Dr. Thomas Oliver asked.

Sam raised her hand.

"What's your name," Tommy asked.

"Samantha…" she began.

It was Tommy, and he looked so much like her. She swallowed hard and took a hold of her necklace.

"I don't have a Samantha. Let me see your schedule," Tommy said.

Tommy walked over to her desk and looked it over.

"Well, it does say you go there. Just got here today," Tommy asked.

"Um, yes," Sam said.

Tommy's eyes then fixed on her neck.

"Where did you get that necklace? I like it. It looks like one I used to wear back in my high school years," he said.

"_Huh? Something __**you**__ used to wear_," Sam asked herself.

That comment made her think.

"If you don't mind me asking this, Dr. Oliver, what's your first name," Sam asked.

"It's Thomas, but I go by…" Tommy began.

He gasped as he saw her last name.

"What's wrong," Sam asked.

Brandon glanced their way.

"Nothing. My ex's last name was Hart too, but she doesn't live here anymore," Tommy responded.

"_No way, it's couldn't be, could it_," Sam asked herself.

Brandon kept looking at Sam in confusion.

"What name do you go by? You never said," she said.

"Oh, Tommy," he responded.

Sam lost it and began yelling.

"You want to know where I got this necklace," she snapped.

Brandon bit his lower lip. This girl was going to be in big trouble.

"Parents," Tommy guessed.

"My mother! And do you want to know who gave it to her? My father, for her sixteenth birthday," Sam said.

"Samantha, I'll like to have a little chat with you after class," Tommy replied.

"Fine, but I want some answers from you as well," she said.

Brandon looked down and laughed. He had to admit, the girl had guts.

"_This can't be. Her father gave her mother that necklace for her birthday, and just not any birthday, her sixteenth birthday. Just like… no, she's in Florida. Isn't she_," Tommy asked himself.

xxx

Sam and Brandon walked up to Tommy's desk after class.

"Catch you later," Brandon said.

"Okay," Sam smiled.

She looked over at her teacher and sighed. Sam could not believe she had gone off on her teacher like that.

"Dr. Oliver, I just want to apologize for my behavior today during class. It's just that…" she began.

"Samantha, I thank you, but it's totally understandable," Tommy said.

"Understandable? I totally went off on you for no reason," Sam cried.

"I was like that too at your age," Tommy smiled.

There was just something about the girl that Tommy could not get mad at.

"Really," Sam asked.

"Yeah," Tommy replied.

"I just want my mom and Uncle to be happy again. They lost two people they cared about years ago," Sam said.

"What about your father," Tommy asked.

"That was one of them," Sam said.

"So, he died," Tommy asked.

Sam did not like talking about it much. It hurt to know he never knew he had a daughter.

"Yeah, but he never knew about me," she sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Who was the other person," Tommy asked.

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You," she yelled.

"Me," Tommy asked.

Would Kim really lie to this poor child and not tell her he was her father? She had to be. They looked so much alike it was scary for him to even keep eye contact with her.

"Yes, you. In that explosion on the island," Sam replied.

"How did your father die," Tommy asked.

"Mom said a car accident, but I don't buy it one bit," Sam said.

"Why," Tommy asked.

"Because, she told me right after you died that he had died. There wasn't even a funeral for him. Come to think of it, there wasn't one for you either," Sam recalled.

"You know why," Tommy questioned.

"Yeah, cause they never found the body," Sam said.

She let her head fall down. Sam was looking at that supposed dead body now, and it freaked her out.

"Right, Samantha. I didn't die in that explosion, and your father didn't die in that car accident," Tommy said.

Tommy just knew that he was standing face to face with his daughter.

"Why didn't you tell my mom or Uncle Jason," Sam asked.

"Did you ever know anything about your father," Tommy wondered.

"Stop changing the subject," Sam yelled.

"Alright, I heard that everyone thought I was dead, but I thought they found out sometime that I really wasn't," Tommy said.

"Do you know how much pain my mother was in after she found out you had died? Damn it, Daddy," Sam yelled.

"Hey, I know your mother taught you not to use that language. Wait, what did you just call me," Tommy asked.

"I called you Tommy, Tommy," Sam said.

"No, you didn't," he replied.

Sam swallowed hard. She did not want him to know she thought he was her dad.

"Tell me, how are you my father," Sam asked.

Sam knew deep down he was, and it was all because a one little object around her neck.

"You know that necklace you're wearing right now," Tommy asked.

She looked down and nodded.

"I was the one that gave your mother that before she left to Florida," Tommy said.

"It's true then. You… you're my… my father…" Sam gasped.

Tommy caught Sam in time before she fell to the floor.

"Mother like daughter," he sighed.

He had to contact Kim. Tommy searched for her name on Sam's phone, and then stopped at Jason's name.

"Kim's more liable of fainting than Jason," he said out loud.

He was glad he had next period off.

"_Sam, how many times do I have t tell you to stop calling me at school_," Jason asked.

Tommy took a deep breath.

"This isn't Sam," he sighed.

"_Aw! No, you… you're dead! This can't be Tom… Tommy_," Jason stuttered.

"Get used to it," Tommy said.

"_You ass hole! How the hell could you do that to Sam and Kim? Me too! You scared us like hell_," Jason yelled.

"I didn't know you still thought I was dead," Tommy said.

Tommy could imagine the tears forming in Jason's eyes. He had to admit, he would be acting the same if he had just found out his best friend he thought was killed ten years ago was alive.

"_She knows, doesn't she_," Jason asked.

"Yeah, she's a smart girl. Just like her mother. Damn, Jason, I'm so sorry for everything," Tommy apologized.

"_Why are you calling_," he asked.

"Samantha's on the floor right now," Tommy said.

Tommy could hear a little laugh come from the other line.

"_Let me guess… she fainted when it all sank in, right,_" Jason asked.

"Right," Tommy said.

"_Just like her mother. I'll get Kim and we'll be there as soon as we can_," Jason replied.

It took a while for Tommy to respond. Knowing he was going to seeing Kim today was a little too much to take in all at once.

"Whatever you do, don't tell her, not yet," Tommy said.

AN:

Chapter 3 will be up soon.


	3. I Want to be a Family

_Disclaimer: I own Sam and Brandon._

_SUMMARY: The year's 2013. It's a new school year for the ex-ranger Dr. Tommy Oliver. After the island explosion that almost took his life in 2003, some of his old friends were told that he had died. Well, at least they thought he was. Boy is two of his oldest friends in the shock of their lives. It had been years. Why didn't Tommy tell them?_

Chapter 3 I Want to be A Family

Jason tapped on the stirring wheel as he waited for Kim to lock her door. He finally gave up and rolled down the window.

"Kim, are you ready," Jason asked.

"Hold your horses, Jason. I'm coming," she said.

Kim got into the truck, leaned back, and placed her hands in her lap.

"You miss him, don't you," Kim asked Jason.

He looked over at Kim, who was not looking his way. Jason knew who she was talking about. She loved Tommy so much.

"Yeah, I do," Jason responded.

Kim ran her hand through her wavy hair and half smiled.

"It's been ten years, Jason. You think I'd be over it already," she sighed.

"Kim, it's alright to feel that way," he told her.

"God, Jason, I'd do anything to have him back. What I did was so heartless. I would be able to sleep better knowing he knew he had a daughter," she cried.

Kim put her hand over her mouth as her eyes turned red.

"Kim, what you did wasn't heartless. You were only protecting him. You had every intention of telling him," Jason said.

"I should've at least told Sam," she replied.

She took the words out of Jason's mouth.

"I agree with you on that, but you can't change that now," Jason said.

"I have to tell her sometime," Kim sighed.

"Yes, you do," Jason said.

Little did she know Sam had already met her father.

"Jason, where are we going anyway," Kim asked.

All she remembered was him calling her to tell her to get ready.

"Um, Sam called me. She wants us to go to her school," Jason replied.

"Why did she call you instead of her own mother," Kim wondered.

"She knows how much you get to worrying," Jason said.

"Well, did she tell you why she needed us," Kim asked.

"He… she didn't go into much detail," Jason said.

He could not believe he almost blew it. Kim would freak. Wait, she wound no matter when she found out.

"We should've stuck with calling her Sammy. You're beginning to think she's a guy," Kim laughed.

"My Sam, a guy? Never," Jason smiled.

He turned his head and focused back on the road.

"_Oh boy, Kim's not going to like any of this_," he told himself.

xxx

Jason just stared at Sam's teacher when they opened the door. Even with his glasses, Jason could tell it was Tommy.

"Jason, you look like you've seen a ghost," Kim said, looking down to find her daughter on the floor. "Oh my God, Sam!"

She didn't even look at Tommy as she bent down beside Sam.

"What happened to her," Kim asked.

"Um… she, ah…" Tommy began.

Tommy didn't know what to say. He was going to give Kim a heart attack.

"Are you going to tell me or not," Kim yelled.

Kim stood up and was finally face to face with her daughter's teacher and father. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. She had no clue how he looked with short hair.

"I…" was all Tommy managed to spit out.

Kim turned to walk towards Jason, who was still looking at Tommy in shock. He couldn't believe it was really him.

"Jason," Kim asked.

Tommy grabbed Kim's hand, but she didn't turn. She had felt that touch before. Kim finally turned and looked into the man's eyes. Her body became shaky.

"It can't be. Tommy…" she asked.

Kim fell back into Jason's arms.

"Jason, come on, say something," Tommy begged.

"It… it really it is you," he stuttered.

"How did you guess," Tommy laughed.

"You're the only one that can make anyone with the last name Hart faint," Jason replied.

The body on the floor began to move. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Uncle Jason," Sam asked as she got up.

"Yeah, Sam, it's me," he answered.

"Oh my gosh, Mom! Dad, what happened," she asked.

Jason looked at Tommy and laughed.

"She's gotten real comfortable with that word hasn't she," he cracked up.

Tommy gave a small grin.

"Is someone going to tell me or what," Sam asked.

"Your mom fainted, just like you did," Jason said.

"Kimberly, wake up," Tommy begged, lifting her head up.

When Kim opened her eyes, she quickly jumped out of Jason's arms.

"Aw," she screamed.

"Kim, chill," Jason said.

"Chill! He's dead. At least I thought he was," Kim replied.

"Love the attitude, Mom," Sam said, walking up beside Tommy.

"Sammy, honey, who know who that is, don't you," Kim asked.

"You probably will deny it, but yes, I do know now. I'm Samantha Renee Hart-Oliver," she answered.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Kim sighed.

She had wanted to tell her herself.

"Kim, why didn't you tell me," Tommy asked.

"I… I…" she began.

"Tommy, Kim has been through hell knowing she never told you,' Jason said.

"Samantha, Tommy, you might want to sit down," Kim suggested.

The two looked at each other and did as they were told.

"Sam, it's true. Tommy is your father. Tommy, Samantha's your daughter," Kim said.

"Thanks for clearing up something that we already knew, Mom," Sam smarted off.

"Sam, please, not now," Kim said.

When Sam turned, she gasped.

"Mom, you're crying," she said.

"I'm alright. Just listen to me. Tommy, when I found out I was pregnant, I freaked. I didn't know what else to do. You didn't need to be worrying about a baby when you had more important things on your mind," Kim sighed.

"Jason, you knew," Tommy asked.

Jason just nodded.

"Tommy, don't go off on him. I made him swear not to tell you," Kim said.

"So, you were planning on telling me when…" Tommy began.

"Yes. Sam had to know sometime," Kim said.

"Then why did you lie to me," Sam asked.

"I didn't have the guts to tell you that your father died in an explosion," Kim cried. "You were only seven."

"It's all coming together," Tommy said.

"Damn, Tommy, I hated not telling you," Kim yelled.

"Then why didn't you," he asked.

"She was protecting you man," Jason said.

"Protecting… oh my gosh," Tommy gasped.

It was first time Kim saw Tommy cry.

"Kimberly… can I ask you something," he asked.

She simply nodded her head.

"Will you let me hug you," Tommy asked.

Kim didn't answer him. She ran over to Tommy and embraced him.

"Tommy, I've missed you," she cried.

"I've missed you too… Beautiful," he smiled.

Jason placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and smiled down at her.

"I think you just brought your parents back together," Jason said.

"It looks that way, Uncle Jason," Sam smiled.

xxx

After school that day, Tommy and Kim went walking through the park in Reefside.

"How did you escape the island then, Tommy," Kim asked, looking up at him.

"Does Sam know about…" he began.

"Yeah, she overheard me reminiscing with Aisha one night," Kim answered.

She thought it was funny that he would ask something like that because Sam was not with them.

"I barely escaped with the Dino Gems. I had fallen into the water, said to have not survived the fall. I didn't want Mesogog to know that I was alive," Tommy explained. "It was wrong for me not to tell you, but I thought you all would find out sometime."

"Dino Gems? Oh no, you're telling me that you were apart of the Power Rangers that protected Reefside back in 2004," Kim asked.

"Yeah, along with Kira, Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Hayley," Tommy smiled.

"Amazing. Nothing's going to be the same again, isn't it," Kim asked.

"Nope, everything's going to change," Tommy smiled.

He placed his hand on the back of Kim's neck and guided her to his lips.

AN:

I hope you liked this little revised chapter.


	4. Family Again

_Disclaimer: I own Sam and Brandon. The newest member is Jane Hast from the first chapter._

_SUMMARY: The year's 2013. It's a new school year for the ex-ranger Dr. Tommy Oliver. After the island explosion that almost took his life in 2003, some of his old friends were told that he had died. Well, at least they thought he was. Boy is two of his oldest friends in the shock of their lives. It had been years. Why didn't Tommy tell them?_

Chapter 4 Family Again

The next day at school, Sam walked into her forth period class, which she had missed due to the fainting fiasco. Her teacher walked up to her with a smile on his face. She had to admit, he looked young for being a fine arts teacher.

"You must be Samantha Hart," her teacher said.

She gave him a puzzled look. Sam had not been in his class yesterday, so she did not know why he knew her name.

"Um, yes. How did you know," she asked.

"You're father told me," he replied.

Sam was now more confused. She had no idea Tommy had already told people he had a daughter.

"We go way back," he smiled. "I'm Mr. Fernandez. I must say, I was a bit shocked when Tommy told me he had a daughter."

"We'll, he just found out," Sam said.

"So I've been told," Trent laughed.

A familiar person walked into the class room. Sam turned around to face the person.

"Brandon," she gasped.

"Sam," he smiled. "Where were you yesterday? Dr. Oliver didn't send you to the office, did he?"

Trent laughed underneath his breath. If only he knew what had actually happened.

"Oh no, my Mom signed me out. I had to go to the dentist," Sam lied.

"You don't have a car," Brandon asked.

"I have my license, but no car," Sam said.

She looked down as they sat down. Sam and Brandon had some definite chemistry going on.

"So, when are you getting one," Brandon asked.

"Oh, it's going to be my graduation present," Sam said.

xxx

During class, Kim got a phone call.

"Great, keep up the good work girls," Kim smiled.

Jane walked up to Kim with a phone in her hand.

"Miss Hart, you have a phone call," she said.

Kim was a little stunned that she had a phone call. She had only given it to Tommy, Jason, and Sam.

"Kim, can you come by the school during lunch," the male voice asked.

The person on the other line was that of Tommy.

"Sure, what time," Kim asked.

She was cheerful to hear his voice. The sound of him made her heart stop.

"Just be here by 11:45, okay," Tommy asked.

"Alright, my last class is at 11:30," Kim said.

xxx

Sam's eyes grew when she peeked through her father's window.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped.

She saw her mother and father kiss for the very first time. Sam bit her lower lip as she walked in on them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here," she asked.

"Hey, Sam, your father and I have been talking," Kim said.

"About what," she asked.

"About moving in with him," Kim said.

Sam's mouth dropped open. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Not that that's wonderful, but we just moved here," she reminded her mother.

"Oh believe me, that's no problem," Kim said.

"There's more behind this, isn't there," Sam asked.

Kim looked over at Tommy and smiled.

"Uncle Jason is moving here, so he could just have ours," she said.

"Wow, you've done your homework," Sam laughed.

"You could say that," Tommy said.

xxx

Trent opened the door to find his wife waiting for him.

"Trent," Kira squealed.

She wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Someone's in a particularly good mood today," Trent said.

"Well I am kind of pissed you didn't come to find out what gender our baby's going to be," Kira laughed.

"Kira, oh no, I totally forgot. I was still in shock what Tommy told my today that I couldn't stop thinking about it," Trent said.

"What did Tommy tell you that would make you forget about today," she asked.

"Turns out, Tommy's a dad," Trent said.

Kira lowered her eyebrows in confusion. She had no clue Tommy had a daughter or was even married for that matter.

"I think we would know if he had a child," Kira said.

"Well, the mother of his child didn't tell him. She was going to before that island explosion," Trent explained.

"Oh, so she thought he was dead," Kira asked.

"I guess so," Trent sighed.

"While, I wish them the best," Kira said.

"Alright, so tell me. Is our baby a boy of girl," Trent asked.

"I'm having a girl," Kira smiled.

Trent also smiled and took Kira in his arms.

AN:

Do you think there's going to be another chapter? Of course there's going to be! There's still more surprises to come.


	5. Moving In

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

_SUMMARY: The year's 2013. It's a new school year for the ex-ranger Dr. Tommy Oliver. After the island explosion that almost took his life in 2003, some of his old friends were told that he had died. Well, at least they thought he was. Boy is two of his oldest friends in the shock of their lives. It had been years. Why didn't Tommy tell them?_

Chapter 5 Moving In

All that next week, Kim and Sam had been packing.

"Your father tells me one of the students in class is interested in you," Kim said.

Sam paused from packing and sighed. She knew somehow her dad would tell her mom.

"Oh, Brandon," Sam asked.

Kim looked over at Sam, who had her back to her mom.

"Sam, why haven't you told me," she asked.

"Because, there's nothing going on between us, Mom. Now yet anyway," she said.

Kim decided to let it go. She had been the same way with her mom when she was interested in Tommy.

"We better get a move on if we plan on meeting Kira and Trent at your father's tonight," Kim said.

"I only have one more box to go," Sam told her.

A book then caught Sam's eye. It looked a little outdated, but Sam could easily tell what it was.

"No way, this is your…" Sam began.

"Annual," Kim laughed.

"This is so cool," Sam said.

She opened the book and began looking through the pages.

"Were you a senior here, Mom," Sam asked.

"No, this is my junior year," Kim said. "I left to Florida the summer going into our senior year."

"There you are," Kim pointed out.

Kim laughed as she saw the picture of her sixteen year old self.

"God, those were the days," Kim said.

Sam then started to look for her father. She began laughing when she finally did.

"You said he had long hair, but this is totally unexpected," Sam said.

Sam closed the book and handed it back to her mom.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm done. I never thought another person could have more clothes than I had," Kim laughed.

"Uncle Jason told me about your mall days," Sam said.

Sam zipped up her bag and placed in at the door before returning to tape up one last box she had.

"You may look like your father, but you're me when it comes to clothes," Kim said.

xxx

Tommy smiled as he opened the door to Jason, Kim, and Sam.

"I'm glad you came," he said.

"So, where are these two former Rangers you can't stop talking about," Kim asked.

They walked into the living room to find Trent and Kira sitting on the couch.

"Mr. Fernandez," Sam asked.

She would have never guessed her art teacher had been a Power Ranger.

"Kim, Sam, and Jason, I'd like you to meet Trent and Kira Fernandez," Tommy said.

Sam's eyes grew when she finally noticed the woman sitting next to her teacher.

"Kira Ford," she gasped.

"That'd be me," she laughed.

"I so used to listen to your music," Sam said.

Kira looked down and smiled. The spot light had been too much for her. It came to the point were it was tearing her and Trent apart. In under to save to her relationship, Kira to a drastic step and called it quits.

"Thanks," Kira said.

"And you're pregnant. Boy of girl," Sam asked.

"Girl," Kira smiled.

Trent also smiled and wrapped one arm around his wife. Kim couldn't help but notice some other people were missing.

"I know only Trent and Kira would be here, but where are the rest," she asked.

"Oh, Conner's in Europe playing soccer, Ethan's busy working on a new software and Hayley is at the cyber cafe.

xxx

Brandon thought it was peculiar that Sam and Tommy were walking in at the same time laughing.

"What's going on," he asked as Sam sat next to her.

"Nothing's going on," Sam said.

"Really," Brandon asked.

Sam then realized that she hadn't told him that Tommy was her father.

"Oh my gosh, you don't know. I forgot. Brandon, I just found out Dr. Oliver's my dad," she smiled.

"You… you're dad," he asked.

"Yes," Sam smiled.

"Why, um, that's great," Brandon said.

Sam gave him a weird look.

"You seemed so thrilled," she said.

"I was going to ask you out," Brandon told her.

"You still can. Don't worry about it," Sam laughed.

Brandon quickly turned from Tommy as he looked at him.

AN:

Chapter 6 might possibly be my last one for this story.


	6. A Wish Come True

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Sam Hart-Oliver and Brandon Kent._

Chapter 6 A Wish Come True

A couple of months had passed and Sam and Brandon began dating. The pair now was lying on the grass, overlooking the stars.

"Hey, look up," Brandon said. "It's a shooting star."

Sam turned her head to the side and sighed.

"I stopped wishing years ago," she said.

"Why," Brandon asked.

"Cause it never came true until this past year," Sam said.

She turned her head back to find Brandon looking at her.

"Yeah, but it did," Brandon said.

Sam sat up wrapped her arms around her legs. Bandon also sat up and put his hand on her knee.

"Part of it did," Sam said.

"What was your wish," Brandon asked.

Sam laughed a little. She had made that wish when she was six.

"That my mom and dad would get back together and get married," Sam said.

He gave her a puzzled look.

"Sam, but you thought your father was dead," Brandon said.

"That's why I stopped after I found out," she admitted.

Sam looked over at Brandon as she felt his hand come over hers.

"Wish for it again. Maybe this time the second part will come true," Brandon said.

Sam closed her eyes. When she opened them up, Bandon was smiling at her.

"What," she asked.

Brandon looked way but quickly looked back at Sam.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful," he said.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself," Sam smiled.

He leaned forward and kissed her. Sam's face when they broke was red.

"What, you've never been kissed," Brandon asked.

"No, not like that," Sam said.

xxx

Trent joined Tommy for lunch in Tommy's class, waiting for Kira to call him. Kira was going to have the baby any time now.

"So, Kira should be having the baby today," Tommy asked.

"I can't say for sure," Trent admitted. "I'm still leaving after this though."

"When are you coming back," Tommy asked.

"I'm taking two weeks off," Trent said.

Kira's due date was in five days, but she had started having pain before Trent left for school.

xxx

Tommy, Kim, and Sam had just gotten home from the hospital. Kira had given birth to a 7 pound, 6 once baby girl that they had named Adie less than two hours ago. As Sam walked into her room, her cell phone began ringing.

"Hello." She asked.

"Hey, Sam," the male voice on the other line said.

"Hey, Brandon," she smiled.

"Has your second part to your wish come true yet," he asked.

Sam sighed as she sat on her bed. She let her head hit the pillows as she took hold of a stuffed bear.

"You really think it'll come true," Sam asked.

"Well ya'll are living together. It's only a matter of time," Brandon said.

"I hope so," Sam sighed.

"Then again, maybe marring isn't the best thing," Brandon said.

His comment caused Sam to sit straight up in bed.

"Brandon," Sam yelled.

"What," he asked. "Listen, my parents married when I was five. They had been living together for seven years and nothing was wrong. Within a year, they divorced. I'm not saying your folks shouldn't, I'm just telling you my story."

"I don't think that would happen," Sam said. "At least I don't think it would."

xxx

Tommy slid into bed next to Kim.

"Kim, how long have we been living together," he asked.

"Less than three months," she said. "Why?"

"I've been thinking. Do you know what today would have been," Tommy asked.

"No," Kim admitted.

"We would have been together for twenty years," Tommy said.

Kim's eyes grew.

"We're really old," she laughed.

"You want to feel even older," Tommy asked.

"What do you mean," Kim inquired.

Tommy reached from behind his back and revealed a diamond ring.

"Do you want to get married," he asked.

"Oh my gosh," Kim cried.

Kim quickly pulled him to her and kissed him.

"I take that as a yes," Tommy asked.

"Yes," Kim laughed.

AN:

Alright, more than likely this will be my last chapter. I hoped you liked this story.


End file.
